


Speechless

by inkandwords, miu_miu_miuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collaboration, Gen, Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Crush, atsu fics, flustered!noya, maosstuff, tananoya bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miu_miu_miuu/pseuds/miu_miu_miuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Tanaka rejoin the team after clean up only to find something that makes Noya forget how talking is supposed to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://maosstuff.tumblr.com/post/129571958167/by-limitlessmonster-noya-comes-out-of-the">Tumblr Art/Fic Collaboration</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a little motivator art doodle Miu ([maosstuff](http://maosstuff.tumblr.com) on Tumblr) made for me to help me finish an AsaNoya drabble I was working on and I was so in love with it that I practically forced her to post it ~~(with a promise to words for the doki-inducing thing whoops haha)~~ and hallelujah, a spontaneous collab was born. :D
> 
> To Miu-pie - you're amazing for motivating me and screaming with me about the babies. ilu so much for reducing me to a blubbering piece of aaofdgjlkj because beautiful oblivious!asahi and flustered!noya ohgod. ♥♥♥
> 
> -H

 

* * *

 

* * *

Noya comes out of the supply room with Tanaka in tow, exhilarated and exhausted from yet another great practice. He yammers away excitedly about the last save, fists clenched and eyes wide when something he sees from the across the gym stops him in his tracks. He blinks like a deer in headlights, wondering why his eyelids have suddenly grown a mind of their own as they open and close in rapid succession, trying to acclimate his eyeballs to whatever they’re seeing before they accidentally fall out from the initial shock.

His throat suddenly resembles the Sahara Desert, parched like dry heat shriveling whatever’s left of his vocal cords, and all he wants is the mirage, the promise of the oasis now taunting him as it laughs a deep baritone at something Sugawara has said. 

He forces a swallow when Asahi sweeps a hand over the top of his head in mild embarrassment, the flush coloring his cheeks something Noya is attuned to even from this distance. His cheeks grow warm as he takes in a sweat-drenched, very amused, and very shirtless Asahi, who, by the looks of things, is totally unaware of how incredibly attractive he is while he’s drinking that water bottle Noya is definitely jealous of. He figures his brain’s short-circuited because as much as he knows he should look away, he can’t. His eyes are glued to the muscled curve of Asahi’s shoulder as he doubles over in reaction to Daichi’s teasing pat, to the way Asahi’s stomach clenches when he laughs again, the lean ridges of muscle contracting with each sound that bubbles from their normally timid and standoffish ace. 

Noya licks his lips.

“You know, if you keep looking at ‘im with your mouth hanging open like that, flies are gonna swarm in lookin’ for a new pad to cozy up to. Can’t promise that I won’t point and laugh when it happens.” Tanaka snorts, holding back the full extent of his laughter so as not to break the bro-code their friendship has long abided by. “Didn’t know people’s jaws actually hung open like that. You look like one of those cartoon characters right before it nosedives off the straight edge of a cliff. Naked Asahi waiting at the bottom of the ridge.”

Noya promptly shuts his mouth and turns his face away, his cheeks no longer warm but scorching, the heat traveling up his nape and other… less opportune places. “Shut up, dipshit. You don’t see me yankin’ your chain when you’re cotton-eyed Joe yippie dooda day’ing every time Kiyoko-san breathes in your direction. Besides, he’s only half naked,” he grumbles, before scrunching his face in a regretful grimace. Tanaka definitely isn’t going to let that one go.

“So you  _are_  looking. You’re so obvious, it breaks my poor heart into a thousand sympathetic pieces. You may need to glue me back together.” Tanaka slings an arm around Noya’s shoulder and rolls his eyes. “And that’s ‘cause you’re right there with your cowboy boots on kicking up your heels and playin’ Kiyoko-san’s theme song with your country ukelele. Dumbass.” Tanaka pauses. “’Sides. You ain’t ever looked at Kiyoko-san that way, no matter how much we’ve made idiots of ourselves. You should just tell him so I don’t have to deal with your mopey-faced tomato complexion every time he goes all photo-op shirtless after practice. Man, you’ve got it so bad that you don’t even know what’s goin’ on anymore.” Then he gives him a cheeky grin and says, “Your shoes are untied by the way.”

“What? No they’re no–” But before he can finish his sentence, Tanaka’s already jogging over and calling out, hand raised toward the third-years as Asahi glances up, slightly confused when he meets Noya’s gaze head on.

“Asahi-san! I think Noya’s got something he wants to tell you!”

Noya palms his face and thinks  _‘that’s it, b.f.f. card revoked, bromance terminated’_  before he begrudgingly follows behind, glaring at Tanaka’s prancing form and muttering a very vengeful, “I’m so gonna get you back for this, you little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
